Broken Fang
Broken Fang '''(Fang for short), a Tabaxi Bard. He's one of the five party members in the Lost Mines of Phandelver campaign. He serves as one of the main healers of the group alongside Jokelen Anderson, his Bard abilities solely focusing on support rather than damage. '''Description Appearance Fang, being a Tabaxi, has a humanoid body and a feline head. His body is covered with black cheetah-like prints, his main fur colour being a sandy yellow. He has big yellow eyes and thick discoloured fur above them, acting like eyebrows. He wears minimal armour, a single leather guard on his right shoulder and two leather straps crossing over his body to hold his armour, quiver, and lute in place. He sports baggy silk pants and a belt around his waist with a sheath for his dagger, and a leather pouch. He wears three earrings, one on the top of his right ear and two at the bottom of his left ear. Around his neck, he wears a beaded necklace that he was told had magical abilities, though the power is unknown. Personality Fang is fueled by his curiosity, often being the only reason he travels around to unknown territories. He has a desire to hear about epic adventures others have been on and likes to make adventures for himself as well. Due to past experiences, Fang is a hard person to get know. He doesn't just give you his trust, you have to earn it. Despite his trust issues, he's actually a friendly guy, if you get past his walls you'll become a friend for life. Family and friendship are important to him, and he'll do anything to keep his friends around him safe and happy. He's loyal but expects the same in return. He has a habit of doing unnecessary acrobatics caused by his agile ability, even in serious situations. On one occasion, Fang did a somersault across a room to catch Silder from falling to his death. In casual situations, he just does flips and such to show off. On his quest to become a renowned bard, he came up with the stage name 'Whispering Whiskers'. This name also being contradictory like his actually name Broken Fang. Biography Background Fang was Exiled from his clan, ultimately travelling a great distance across the lands. Fang is the most Charismatic and Agile member of his group, usually the one to perform tasks that involve fast movement and quick reactions. Before the Campaign Shimmering Fjord ''Period'' The Shimmering Fjord is where Broken Fang was born and raised. He lived with the Shimmering Fjord from birth to age 19 when he was exiled. Fang was to become the next Shaman for the Elder Bold Plume, being trained by the current Shaman Quiet Tiger. Each day he would have lessons with Quiet, though Fang wasn't too fond of becoming the next Shaman, he would rather become an adventurer. The appeal of becoming an adventurer came from the frequent travellers passing through the Shimmering Fjord, telling the clan and young Fang about what amazing adventures they went on. This is what sparked Fang's adventures personality. Broken Fang began to neglect his teachings, not paying attention during lessons, then after travelling out beyond the border of the Shimmering Fjord. Each year he got more ambitious, going further and further out. Fang was nieve though, eventually bumping into a group of poachers posing as adventures, fooling Fang into leading them back to his clan's territory. When they arrived they slaughtered Fang's people, stealing the cubs and wiping out a considerable amount of the population of the Shimmering Fjord. The Elder Bold Plume went missing and Fang's Father, Bronze Light was forced to exile his son Broken Fang from the Shimmering Fjord forever. Fang became a bitter person, weighed down by his guilt. Mertis Colosseum ''Period'' After leaving the Shimmering Fjord, Broken Fang headed West towards Nexel. On the way there he was attacked, being hit over the back of the head by two masked humanoids. He woke to find himself inside a cell, later finding out it was a Colosseum called Mertis Colosseum, and now he was a gladiator. He fought his way through multiple fights, using his agility to his advantage, holding back on hitting and killing people as much as possible. Every night he would try to work out a way of escape, taking note of patrols and times. On his last day within the walls of the Colosseum, he was to fight a huge 8'4 Minotaur called Khamuk. They both knew who would win, so Fang struck up a deal with Khamuk to escape from Mertis. Khamuk agreed, their plan was to let Khamuk win but only fake kill Fang, so he could later sneak through the Colosseum to get to Khamuk to fight their way out. The plan went somewhat smoothly, with a bit of a mix up when trying to get to Khamuk's room. They both got badly injured, though they escape with both of their lives. Fang fainted from exhaustion and from his injuries so Khamuk carried him around. Though when Fang woke, he was in the middle of nowhere and Khamuk was gone, except for a puddle of blood that possibly belonged to him. Fang to this day doesn't know what happened to Khamuk. Winterberry ''Period'' Winterberry Farm Loose Ends People The Elder: '''Fang doesn't know where the previous elder 'Bold Plume' went off to. Was he captured by the poachers? Did he ditch the clan? Was he in on the attack? He's still unaware of the truth. '''The Poachers: Fang doesn't know who these people truly are and who they work for. The Cubs: 'Fang doesn't know where the cubs were taken, even if they are still alive. Not knowing much about the poachers put the whereabouts of the cubs into a complete mystery. missing cubs would be the ages of 3 to 6 years old at the time of the campaign '''Khamuk: Khamuk's whereabouts is unknown to Fang, he seemed to just have vanished where he was, no tracks lead away from his last known location. Items The Necklace: The necklace Fang wears around his neck 24/7 was given to him by Morric 'The Kind'. He said to Fang that is has a great power, though it hasn't been discovered yet, the Identify spell can't seem to detect the magic. Does it even have magic? Is it hidden deep within? Is it bad or good? Was Morric just trying to inspire a young child? Character Information Quests Fang is out to find artefacts and hear about stories to try and earn his way back into his clan The Shimmering Fjord after his exile. Fang is also along the way trying to make a name for himself as 'Whispering Whiskers', a travelling bard. Noteable Items * Amulet with unknown power * Dagger * Crossbow, light Abilities Tabaxi Abilities * Cat Claws * Feline Agility Bard Abilities * Bardic Inspiration * Song of Rest Feats * Jack of All Trades Additional Abilities * All Eyes On You (Far Traveler) Magic Spells * Speak with Animals * Animal Friendship * Cure Wounds * Healing Words * Feather Fall Cantrips * Light * Mending Trivia * Despite his name being "Broken Fang" his fangs aren't actually broken, the name not meant to be taken literally rather metaphorically. * Fang is the only party member not to be from the major continent Faerûn, actually being from Maztica. * Fang and Zagush both lived in Mirabar, for a period of time. Though they only met each other after they headed South. * Fang and Zagush were the only two main characters from the Phandelver campaign not to appear as player characters in 'The Secrets of Skyhorn Lighthouse'. This was due to Benjamin and Matthew being the DMs of the campaign. Gallery Whispering Whiskers.png LittleFang.png D&DpartyFOR.png Fang.png FangNew.png FangFullBody.png Category:PCs Category:Characters